12 Deseos
by DEATH THE MAKENSHI
Summary: Todo sabemos que antes de terminar el año tenemos 12 deseos y tan si quiera queremos cumplir uno los alumnos de Shibusen tienen 12 deseos y antes de terminar el año cumplirán un deseo que ellos siempre desearon y sólo en 12 días eso falta antes que termine el año cada alumno cumplirá su gran deseo FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!


**12 DESEOS**

Deseo 1: Superar a los dioses

**_BLACK*STAR POV_**

Desperté era un grandioso día un gran día para el Black*Star como siempre llegue al Shibusen hoy no era un día común hoy era el día de superar a los dioses faltan 12 días para que termine el 2013 yo tengo 12 deseos pero el deseo que más me importa es superar a los dioses si no e podido derrotar a un dios falle no pude derrotar al Kishin asura eso no le va a un dios como yo tengo a la mejor arma pero no igual no pude derrotarlo para que sepan mi grandiosidad de dios me suvo a unos de los pilares de Shibusen gritando a los cuatro vientos que soy un gran dios y que nadie me pude superar.

Yo el gran Black*Star es que va a superar a los dioses!-. Grite desde el pilar del Shibusen.

Black*Star que estas haciendo vas a romper la simetría del Shibusen y eso no lo permitiré -. Grito el odioso Death The Kid, yo baje del pilar lo mas coló para un dios y por primera vez sin romper la simetría del Shibusen.

Que bien, por primera vez no rompes la simetría del Shibusen eso me mantiene feliz-. Dijo Kid relajado por no romper la simetría de Shibusen.

Lo que digas-. Dije y me fui al salón.

Como siempre nos toca la clase del profesor Stein puro de seccionar que aburrido pero yo quiero es superar a los dioses.

Black*Star te encuentras bien?-. Pregunto mi adorada arma Tsubaki.

Si, todo esta bien-. En realidad estaba mintiendo todo estaba mal.

Que bien te veía un poco preocupado-. Dijo mi hermosa arma.

No te preocupes Tsubaki todos esta bien-. Dije regalándole una sonrisa.

Casi terminaba la clase yo esperaba ya la salida por lo aburrido que está la clase me estaba quedando dormido cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormido una bomba explota eso hizo que reaccionara rápido.

Alumnos del Shibusen parece que un Kishin esta en Daeth City los alumnos, Maka Albarn, Black*Star, Death The Kid y Chrona Makenshi con sus respectivas armas vallan a Death City a de rotar al Kishin los demás que deseen en Shibusen chicos cuento con ustedes-. Dijo Shinigami-Sama.

Nuestras armas se transformaron era el momento es el momento de no fallar es el momento de superar a los dioses esta vez no voy a fallar es mi oportunidad de ser un dios, todos no fuimos a Death City.

Maka sientes el alma del Kishin-. Dijo Kid.

Si, es muy fuerte no creo que lo podamos lograr-. Dijo Maka.

Déjate de tonterías Maka claro que sí lo vamos a lograr-. Dije muy confiado claro que lo vamos a lograr, llegamos a Death City el Kishin estaba destruyendo todo.

Tu Kishin que te crees a venir aquí -. Le grite al Kishin.

Y tu quien eres para gritarme-. Me dijo el Kishin.

Pues quien más la persona que superará a los dioses-. Dije.

Con qué tu mocoso piensas superarme eso lo veremos-. El Kishin empezó a atacar.

Tsubaki con vierte en Shuriken-. Tsubaki se convirtió en Shuriken y emplees a atacar al Kishin con los demás.

Atacaba al Kishin con toda mi fuerza y los chicos igual, Chrona era la mas que atacaba el Kishin no le importaba solo atacaba a Kid yo hacia todo lo que podía para derrotarlo pero era muy fuerte.

Con qué tu eres el hijo de Shinigami-Sama- Pregunto el Kishin a Kid.

Si y tu quien eres-. Pregunto Kid

Soy el Kishin Gabriel tu padre fue el quien me encero y con suerte me pude liberar-. Dijo el Kishin.

Hey Kishin tu rival soy yo no Kid-. Le grite.

Enserio no me hagas perder el tiempo niño tu no eres rival no has podido superar a un dios y así crees que vas a llegar poder superar a un dios ni a un estúpido humano lo podrás superar tus padres murieron no pidieron hacer nada tu eres un idiota que no podrás hacer nada solo sí caes a la locura pero no eso podrás vencerme-. Dijo el Kishin, todo lo que dijo es cierto no llegare a superar a los dioses nunca.

Tiene razón-. Dije inca dome al suelo- tiene toda la razón.

Si, tengo toda la razón-. Dijo el demonio.

Black*Star no le hagas caso Black*Star escúchame de una buena vez-. Me gritaba Kid.

Cállate bastardo, el no te escuchara. Es ahora de que mueras hijo de Shinigami-. Dijo el Kishin, el Kishin estaba preparando para a matar a Kid yo no podía hacer nada soy devil.

Kid muévete de ahí de una buena vez-. Grito Maka, Maka estaba muy lejos.

No puedo Maka, no me puedo mover que me pasa-. Dijo Kid muy alterado

No se podrá mover el hechizo funciono-. Dijo el Kishin.

Tenemos qué hacer algo-. Dijo Maka- has algo de una buena vez Black*Star.

No podía hacer nada adsulutamente nada el ataque del Kishin estaba listó el Kishin disparo, Kid no se podía moverse, el Kishin disparó el ataca que Kid estaVa apuntó de morir, Chrona llega de repente y empuja a Kid, haciendo que Kid se librará del ataque, Chrona callo al suelo y no hubo tiempo y el ataque lo recibió ella, Kid rápidamente corre hacia ella y cae al suelo llorando y lamentando se porque no fue ella.

Chrona!-. Grito Maka.

Puto Kishin tu duelo es con migó el que tuvo que morir era yo no Chrona-. Dijo Kid levantándose rápidamente y atacando al Kishin.

Que débil eres después de perder a la persona que amas-. El Kishin esquivó el ataque de Kid y Maka y los ataco haciendo que los dos callaran al suelo muy bruscamente.

Mira a tus amigos no pudieron conmigo y mírate eres débil no sirves para nada es hora de que mueras-. No, esto tiene que acabar ahora yo superare a los dioses yo soy un gran dios yo soy el último clan de la estrella.

Tsubaki modo espada demoniaca-. Tsubaki se convirtió, rápidamente esquivé el ataque del Kishin y lo empecé a tacar.

Con qué quieres pelear no lo lograrás ganarme-. Dijo el Kishin.

No estés tan seguro-. Esta vez yo ganare.

Después de un rato de pelar, estafa muy devil no podía más pero no me rendiré.

Con qué ya te cansaste, no me duraste para nada mira que idiota fuiste, eres tan devil más duro tu amiga que ya esta muerta-. No, estoy arto de esto.

Vazta! Esto de acabo hasta aquí-. Dije, algo en mi interior cambió el cansancio se me fue- Tsubaki resonancia de almas!- sentí la energía fluir, sentí la fuerza, sentí nuestras almas sincronizadas-. La espada creció más de lo normal.

Ese poder nunca lo e sentido que hiciste mocoso-. Dijo el Kishin alterado.

Nada, este es el poder del clan de la estrella , es ahora de tu muerte, Tsubaki modo espada demoniaca-. Me acerque al Kishin el hacia todo lo posible para no me ha cercaba me acerque lo suficiente y di el golpe final.

Vez mocoso no me hiciste nada, que es eso que me pasa-. Dijo el Kishin, el Kishin se partió en dos, por fin lo logre pude superar a los dioses.

Black*Star estas bien-. Me pregunto Tsubaki.

Si todo esta bien, por fin pude superar a los dioses-. Dije

Si, eso parece Black*Star-. Dijo Kid levantándose.

Parece que tu deseo se cumplió Black*Star-. Dijo Maka llegando a mi lado.

Si, por fin supere a los dioses-. Dije.

Si, por no reaccionar a tiempo para que salvaras a Kid, Chrona se tuvo que sacrificar por el-. Dijo Tsubaki, es cierto por no reaccionar Chrona murió por mi culpa.

El silencio apareció, todos estábamos tristes por la muerte de Chrona, todo fue mi culpa no merezco ser un dios.

Porque tan callados chicos-. Dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas volteamos y ahí parada estaba Chrona.

Chrona!-. Grito Maka y Kid y los dos la abrazaron haciendo que callara al suelo.

Tranquilos no estoy muerta-. Dijo ella.

Pero nosotros pensamos que estabas muerta-. Dijo Maka.

Solo me desmaye-. Dijo Chrona.

Que bueno, Kid ya se quería matar y hasta le dijo al Kishin que el debí morir de vez que tu-. Dije.

Eso es cierto Kid-. Pregunto Chrona.

Si-. Dijo Kid.

Bueno, creo hay que volver al Death Room-. Dijo Maka

* * *

Death Room..

Volvimos al Shibusen y fuimos al Death Room a informarle a Shinigami-Sama lo sucedido

Hola chicos como les fue-. Dijo Shinigami-Sama

Pudimos derrotar al Kishin y Black*Star pudo derrotar solo al Kishin-. Dijo Kid.

Felicidades Black*Star por fin superaste a los dioses-. Dijo el dios de la muerte.

Gracias Shinigami-Sama porfin el grandios pudo superar a los dioses-. Dije.

Bueno chicos deben estar agotados vuelvan a sus hogares-. Dijo Shinigami-Sama.

Pude cumplir unos de mis deseos ese era mi gran deseó superar a los dioses con eso me vasta tan siquiera terminare el año como un dios un dios que superó a los dioses...

* * *

**Que les pareció les gusto, este fic se me vino porque cada uno tiene 12 deseos antes de terminar el año y se me vino a la mente hacer un fic que cada unos de los alumnos del Shibusen cumplieran con unos de sus deseos eso es todo este capitulo fue subido desde mi ¡pad les deseo un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**Dejen Reviews**


End file.
